Pokemon The th Movie: Dream Within A Dream
by Christiyana-Michealchuck
Summary: Pokemon Trainers have been kidnapped by members of Team Rocket and then brainwashed into becoming a member themselves by a mysterious Pokemon called; Illuzyon. (click on story to get the rest of the summary! Read & Review Please!


Pokemon The _th Movie: Dream Within A Dream  
  
Rated: R (just mostly for swearing and some violence)  
  
Sumarry:Pokemon Trainers have been kidnapped by members of Team Rocket and then brainwashed into becoming a member themselves by a mysterious Pokemon called; Illuzyon. When Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi hear about this from a trainer trying to save his evil older sister involved in the rumors they immediately help him by teaming up with the ex-communicated trainer and discover that dreams aren't all that they appear to be.  
  
Starring: Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Christiyana Darkchilde, Logan- James Darkchilde, Satoshi Michealchuck, Brock Stone, Jessie Ford, James, and the infamous Giovanni.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, anyone actually in Pokemon or the logo Pokemon. I only own a bunch of Pokemon Games that I bought from Walmart! You can sue me for that and my sorry computer if you want.  
  
A beautiful human-like creature sits in the middle of a dark room in a tank of blue water. It's long aqua and light green hair surrounded it's pure tan body. It's eyes were shut gently and looked as if it were sleeping with it's legs pulled close to it's chest and arms wrapped around it's legs.   
  
Around the tank laid people dressed differently. There were boys and girls at the tender ages of eleven to fifteen. They wore sad expressions on their faces while they slept. They all had one thing in common; They were Pokemon Trainers.  
  
A door opened from the outside of the room and in walked two young adults of about eighteen to nineteen. Their faces were covered by the darkness but the little bit of illumination light from the tank showed they were members of the vicious Team Rocket.   
  
One recognized to be a girl wore a pair of black flares, a tanktop with the infamous red "R" on it and a pair of black leather gloves.  
  
The other figure was a boy wore black pants and a tank with the same "R" on it that was so tight you could see every muscle under it.  
  
"So when do we wake them up?" the girl asked in a soft cold voice.  
  
"You heard the boss, as soon as that Illuzyon (Ill-u-ze-on) opens it's eyes." the male said as the girl put her hand on the tube the beautiful creature was in.  
  
"It's so cold in here, but the bodies are so warm." he whispered touching a boy with super spikey brown hair's tan arm.  
  
"Giovanni said he's from Pallet Town, something about Proffesor Oak's grandson." the girl said refering to the boy.  
  
"Oh really? So now this is some kind of ransom thing too?" he hissed.  
  
"I don't know, whatever Giovanni wants is fine. I'm sure he's got a large lump sum planned for this guy's return." she said touching the boy's cheek softly and began stroking it, "Funny, he look's way better than Proffesor Oak and you combined." she said laughing softly.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" the guy asked as she moved her face towards his direction.  
  
"Exactly what I said." she said smirking as the Illuzyon opened it's eyes.  
  
"Woah! Have you ever seen this before?" the boy asked as the room illuminated with light.  
  
Now that the Illuzyon's eyes were lighting up the room the male and female's apperances could be seen:  
  
The girl reconized to be a black girl had a soft brown skin tone, gorgeous brown eyes and a slim, sexy figure. Her long black hair was brought back in long cornrowed braids. In her ears were big golden hoops with the letter C in them.  
  
The boy had almost peach toned skin and black eyes and smoothly combed and neatly cut black hair. He looked down at his watched and then at the creature.  
  
"Let's start picking out the Illuzyon's hairs out of these little kids and send them to Butch and Cassidy." he said walking to a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails and a long pink and lace dress.  
  
"Got it." she said pulling out a strand of blue hair from the grandson of Proffesor Oak's ear and and a green on from the other one.  
  
"What's that kid's name anyway?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Gary. Or at least that's what I heard." she said as Gary sat up with a hypnotical expression, "Are they supposed to do that?" she asked freaked out.  
  
"Yeah, tell him to go to sector L-3300." he said as the girl looked into Gary's brown, pupiless eyes.  
  
"Uh, report to sector L-3300 for further instructions." she said loudly as Gary saluted, got off the white lab table and walked out of the room.  
  
"I think I'll just watch you." she said as the boy snickered.  
  
"What are you scared?"  
  
"No, I'm just no good at telling people what to do." she lied.  
  
"Don't lie it turns me off."  
  
"Shut up." she sneered as the girl he was working on sat up.  
  
" Report to Sector L-3300 for further instructions." he said seriously.  
  
After a while of watching him do this to other trainers he walked around from behind the girl and beside her.  
  
"Let's go." he said as she nodded.  
  
They walked out of the room and walked down the steel halls of this secret base of theirs. They walked into a room labeled "For Authorized Personell Only" and pulled a card out of their pockets and flashed it over a tiny hole in the door.  
  
"Welcome to Giovanni's Private chambers, please enjoy your stay and continue to use your cards to enter rooms others cannot." a computer voice said as the two walked in to the room and approached a computer.  
  
"He's not here." the boy said as the girl rolled her eyes and picked up a note pasted on the computer screen, it read:  
  
Agent Satoshi and Agent Christiyana,  
  
I have left Viridian for a city in the Johto region called Goldenrod City for your arrival. I have a special mission for you that will be explained in further details once you get there. Meet me at the Train station. On my desk is a set of train tickets that will take you from Viridian to Goldenrod and then to your final destination in Mohagony Town where your mission will begin. Also enclose Illuzyon in it's Master Ball and bring it with you.  
  
May you have success on yet another difficult mission,   
  
Giovanni (Head Founder and Boss of Team Rocket)  
  
"Well, I guess were off again." Satoshi said picking up the set of tickets.  
  
"I guess so." Christiyana sighed.  
  
"At least we'll be away from these lower class losers." he said as Christiyana nodded.  
  
"Thank God." she muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's good to be in a nice metropolis city everyone in a while." our favorite stubborn redhead Misty said stretching her arms up in the air.  
  
"While were here we can stock up on supplies and rest." the girl crazy Brock said watching two pretty brunnettes walk past them, "And I can stock up on phone numbers too." he added running over to the girls and working his manly charm on them.  
  
"Boys..." Misty muttered.  
  
"Come on Misty, I gotta get my next badge, remember?" an eager and over-excited teenage boy said pulling on Misty's arm.  
  
"I'm coming Ash. But shouldn't we stock up on supplies first?" Misty asked glancing over at the Poke'Mart.  
  
"Fine but we have to go to the gym next, promise?" he asked as she put one hand behind her back and crossed them, and gave Ash a beaming smile.  
  
"Sure." she said as they walked towards the market.  
  
At that moment Brock was double slapped onto the ground by the two brunnettes.  
  
"I can't believe I like almost gave my phone number to that creep." the brunnette said as the other nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll never get a girlfriend..." Brock said glumly.  
  
"This is weird...this doesn't even look like a normal Poke'mart." Misty whispered looking at the un-usual items.  
  
"Sure it does. It's got potions...no it doesn't. But it has a ragecadybar." Ash said trying to make the mart sound normal.  
  
"Ash, there isn't even a salesperson in here." Misty said looking up at the counter.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's always a sales-" Ash said walking around a rack to find that Misty was telling the truth.  
  
"What's going on here?" Misty asked as Ash shrugged.  
  
"Let's just get out of here before-" Ash started as a loud thud came from outside the store.  
  
The two teens ran to the glass door to see a bunch of teens dressed in all black fighting innocent people.  
  
"Holy shit, what's going on?" Misty asked as Ash tried to open the door.  
  
"The doors locked..." Ash said as Misty's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Maybe your just turning it wrong." Misty said as Pikachu and Togepi jumped out their trainers backpacks.  
  
"I'll try again." Ash said trying to turn the knob but this time it broke off, "That was not suppose to happen." Ash mumbled as Misty freaked out and kicked a whole in the glass door, "Or we can just kick our way through." Ash said sticking his arm through the door and opening the door.  
  
Misty scooped up Togepi in her arms and let Pikachu jump on her shoulder.  
  
The two teens ran out the door and saw Brock being dragged by a boy that looked like Gary.  
  
"Hey! Gary, what are you doing!" Ash yelled running towards Gary but being blocked by some kind of invisible forcefield.  
  
"Ash look up at the sky!" Misty cried pointing at a blue and green illuminated figure in the sky.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ash yelled as the figure seemed to look down at Ash.  
  
"Hey you, come with me!" a voice yelled behind Ash and Misty.  
  
"Why should we?" Ash said turning around to see a black male dressed in a a long blue shirt, jean shorts and blue shoes.  
  
"If you don't want to be caught and dragged by Team Rocket." he yelled as Misty ran to the boy.  
  
"Fine." Ash said stubbornly but ran to the boy and Misty.  
  
"Once we get into these woods, don't say a word. Their are spy pokemon that can't see well in the dark but can hear perfectly in here and if were caught we'll be sent with Team Rocket." he said as he pushed a couple of branches up and waiting for them to walk through.  
  
"Ash, I don't know if we should or if we shouldn't." Misty whispered.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." Ash said somewhat bravely and holding her hand.  
  
"Thanks." she said as the walked into the woods together with the boy behind them.  
  
The boy walked a little faster to get in front of them. For thirty minutes they walked along a straight path until they got to a campsite.  
  
A Pichu stood infront of a fire and turned to see it's trainer. It ran towards him and licked his face.  
  
"Hey Pichu!" he said running his fingers through the mouse like Pokemon's fur, "Oh you can talk now." he said as Misty sighed in relief.  
  
"Excuse me but, who are you and why'd you bring us here?" Ash asked as Misty sat on a nearby log letting Pikachu and Togepi down to play with the Pichu.  
  
"And more importantly why is it safe to talk here but not in the woods, when we're surrounded by trees and possibly other spy pokemon?" Misty asked as Ash sat down next to her and the boy still stood up.  
  
"So many questions...well first off my name is Logan-James de Darkchilde. But you can call me LJ. I am an ex-communicated member of Team Rocket." he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"What's that mean?" Ash asked densly as Misty slapped him on the back of his head, "Owww!!!" he yelled.  
  
"It means he was forced out because he did something wrong." Misty said as Ash rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Right. I was ex-communicated because I figured out the secret of the missing trainers." he said as Ash and Misty looked at him seriously.  
  
"Missing...trainers?" Misty asked, her voice trembling in fear.  
  
"The people you saw attacking innocent trainers were not in their right state of mind. They were somehow brainwashed by a pokemon. They too were once trainers." Lj said as Ash went into a deep thought.  
  
So Gary wasn't doing that as a cheap trick. He was brainwashed by a pokemon. So that means Brock will be brainwashed too and he'll continue the process by kidnapping a trainer too...  
  
"My older sister and I were taken during our seperate journeys in the Hoenn region. We were brainwashed and for two years we were Team Rocket Executives. We watched over you all for those two years. We knew everything about you, from your name to what your favorite food was. Until one day, I overheard Giovanni talking to a guy the same age as my sister about a brainwashing pokemon called Illuzyon. It somehow uses strands of it's hair to suck out all of your memories from childhood to the present and fills your mind with the abilities of an average Team Rocket Member. I ran to tell my sister and surprisingly she turned me in to Giovanni. He took my cards to the secret doors and switches, all but one. The card that gives me access to all doors. The day I was to be killed for my crime of eavesdropping, two lower class members of team rocket ,who were ordered to follow you, named Jessie and James helped me out of the headquarters in Viridian City. But before I left, a Pichu followed me and showed me a list it had stolen from a room. It had...your names on them and where your destination would be on this exact day. I took the Pichu with me and made it my mission to save you from this nightmare."Lj said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "My sister, is still in Team Rocket. And didn't believe a word I said to her."  
  
"But why do they want regular trainers like us?" Misty said pulling a pack of kleenex's from her backpack and handing it to Lj.  
  
"Because of Giovanni's master plan." he said wiping his tear trail away, "As long as trainers like us are capable of defeating him or becoming Pokemon Masters his reign as a powerful Pokemon Master will be over. So in order to stop trainers from acheiving their dreams to become Pokemon Masters or even gym leaders, he forces them to become members of Team Rocket." Lj said as Ash opened his mouth to say something but stopped.  
  
"So he has a superiority complex...and he fears of being over powered." Misty said summerizing the story.  
  
"Basically." Lj replied.  
  
"But what about this forest? Why is this the only place where we can talk?" Ash asked as Lj lowered his head.  
  
"The Pichu that followed me, was a medically tortured pokemon, it was forced to learn moves out of it's type range. In it's case, it was made to learn physic, normal and electric abilities all at once. And trained to learn how to use it's power out of battle for unlimited time. One of those moves was barrier. And that's what is used around this campsite. Only people with good hearts can come through this barrier. Evil will only be shocked away." Lj said calmly.  
  
"Ha! Misty have, a good heart? That's a lie." Ash blurted out while Misty looked at him hurt a little bit but resilient.  
  
"Anyway...the Pichu was my starter pokemon when I started my journey. It never forgot me." Lj said looking over at Pikachu, Pichu and Togepi playing tag, "But I was forced to forget it."  
  
"So basically the kidnapped trainer's Pokemon are used in medical experiments?" Misty asked while Lj nodded.  
  
"Pichu and I try our best to get through this together, but we can't do much to help these trainers alone. We need help, we need support, we need..." Lj started as a loud rumbling sound came from Ash's stomach.  
  
"Food?" Ash asked sheepishly trying to conceal his stomach with his arms crossed over it.  
  
"If you have food, hide it while you still can. He has a bottemless pit for a stomach." Misty exclaimed while Lj laughed and went into the tent.  
  
He came back out dragging a wagon overloaded with packaged food, snacks and drinks.  
  
"Cool!" Ash yelled rushing over to pick what he wanted to eat.  
  
The three playing pokemon forced their attention on a box of pokechow and a bottle of ketchup, they all marked their places on the ground and charged for it. Pikachu and Pichu fought over the ketchup bottle, while Togepi managed to rip a whole through the box of pokechow and stood over it mercilessly as if he had discovered a new country or something.  
  
"Trust me...I've seen worse." Lj mumbled tossing Misty a bag of chips and a soda.  
  
Misty smiled and began to eat her little dinner quietly watching Ash scarf down soda's and endless bags of chips.  
  
Ash is such a pig. His stomach will be so upset tomorrow he won't even be able to walk. She thought as Lj sat down next to Ash and doing the same, But what I don't understand is why didn't we hear about this missing trainers? Maybe we would have if I hadn't have forced Ash into going into that creepy Poke'mart. Maybe that was why Ms.Ketchum wanted Ash and us back at their house as soon as possible. And if so, why didn't she openly tell us about it?  
  
"Hey Misty, you can have more if you want." Lj said beamingly while Pikachu and Pichu continued to fight in the background.  
  
The bottle's seal of safety popped after being tossed around countlessly buy the two rats and popped out shooting past Togepi and hitting the log Misty sat on.  
  
And if we were being watched by Team Rocket like Lj claims we were, why didn't we seem to notice their pressence? And more importantly, why us? Why not any other group of trainers? She asked herself as she walked over to the wagon to join the boys in their eating spree. She sat inbetween the two boys crossing her legs indian style.  
  
While she ate another bag of chips she looked over at Ash, he seemed worried about something. Maybe he's worried about Brock and Gary. Gary seemed so hypnotical and Brock in utter shock. And then there was that figurette in the sky. Could it have been a person or maybe a Pokemon? She thought leaning her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Ash blushed lightly and then remembered Lj was around and that he probably knew all about his crush on Misty.  
  
I can't stop thinking about poor Brock and Gary, and that figure in the sky. The wall, the locked door, all those trainers pulled astray from their quest to accomplish their dreams to be forced to join a gang under some type of hypnotic spell. He thought feeling Misty's long silky orange hair on his arms made him shudder with anticipation. Put your feelings for her behind you Ash. Were in the middle of a crisis and all you can sidetrack to is the thought of having Misty around you. He fused with himself mentally, She probably doesn't even like me like that. I should forget about a relationship with a beautiful girl like her.  
  
"Hey Ash, you alright. You just kind of stopped eating." Misty asked lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." he said looking over at her a giving a fake smile.  
  
"About what?" she asked as Lj seemed to ignore the conversation.  
  
About you. Was what he wanted to say, but instead said, "More food..." he said dramatically grabbing two wrapped lollipops'.  
  
Lj stared off into the fire. He didn't remember much before joining team rocket, well actually being forced to join team rocket. Excet that he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and that Christiyana was his sister and that Pichu was his first pokemon.  
  
At that moment Lj's Pichu ran over to him and hugged his trainer affectionately. As if to say, "Don't worry, I'm here for you."  
  
Tears formed into his eyes, but didn't fall.  
  
Don't worry Chris...I'll save you from Giovanni. I promise. All of the other trainers will be set free too...I swear it.  
  
__________________________________  
  
A black Audi pulled up to Mahogany Town. Most of the town was in ashes. The rest was close to being ashes, damaged or broken into.   
  
Out stepped Satoshi and Christiyana. This time Christiyana wore something different that her rocket uniform.  
  
She wore a black leather cat suit with black boots and her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
Satoshi smirked as he admired the beauty of his partner and the destruction of the peaceful town.  
  
"I guess the rockies did pretty good." Satoshi said breaking the silence and refering to the hypnotized trainers.  
  
"I guess so." she said coldly while he walked over to the passenger side of the car, basically the same side she was on.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how good you look in black?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Satoshi stop trying to flirt with me okay? Were suppose to be meeting Jessie and James and then go directly back to headquarters. We already supervised the kidnapping and all we have to do now is meet these two lower class rockies and then we can leave this pile of shit." she mumbled as Satoshi stroked her cheek.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone allright. Just let me see the ball." he said seriously as she bit her lip.  
  
"I'm not giving it to you. You'll just screw up." she said as he grabbed her arm forcefully.  
  
"Just give me the damn ball Chris." he hissed as she managed to keep her composure of seriousness while his pressure increased on her arm.  
  
"No way." she mumbled as footsteps came into hearing range.  
  
There stood Jessie, James and Meowth in their regular Team Rocket Uniforms. Satoshi released his grip on Christiyana's arm and they both walked to meet their lower class associates.  
  
"So, you didn't find any escaped trainers right?" Chris asked as Jessie's Team Rocket pride seemed to be sucked right out of her in the pressence of Christiyana.  
  
"No ma'am." she mummbled looking down at the ground.  
  
"And how about the goods, did you transfer them to HQ?" Satoshi demanded while James still seemed to have atleast a little more dignity in him.  
  
"Yes sir." he said as Satoshi nodded.  
  
"Who knows, if you two keep this up you just might become Executives like Cass and Butch." Christiyana sneered as Jessie sighed.  
  
"Well, Giovanni wants all Rocket members at HQ by tomorrow so you'd better get moving. Unless you have something else to tell us." Satoshi said as Meowth steped forward.  
  
"Dere is something we gots to tell ya. Giovanni's kid and his chick got away during da ambush." Meowth said as Christiyana smirked.  
  
"Lj's around here. I know he's behind this too." Chris said as Satoshi stood slightly shocked.  
  
"You mean your brother?" he asked as she nodded.  
  
"Good job, go to HQ as quickly as possible and tell Giovanni this, "That we're going to be adding three other trainers into the ranks by tomorrow." Chris said as Jessie nodded.  
  
How can someone be so heartless towards their family. For Christ's sake she turned her brother in to the boss to be killed for eavesdropping. But then again this is Christiyana I'm thinking about...Jessie thought as a flashback entered her mind.  
  
***  
  
"...So then she walks around as if she's better that us with her high-tech gadgets and stuff." Jessie exclaimed talking to Cassidy about Christiyana.  
  
"I really wouldn't be talking about her Jess. She is one of Giovanni's favorites over me and Butch. She carries a lot on her shoulders as a Boss Apprentice." Cassidy said as they walked down the halls past an open lab door.  
  
"I could care less who the hell she is. Just cuz she's some apprentice bitch doesn't mean she rules the world." Jessie argued as Christiyana stepped out of the door.  
  
"Excuse me but I didn't mean to, but I kind of overheard your conversation...about me. And if I were you I'd try to get smart and realize the statistics around here. Maybe the reason why you aren't me and could never be me is because you can't keep your damn mouth shut. Maybe if you try that for a change you could even be on the same working level as Cassidy. But you just don't know when to shut your damn mouth and face the facts." Chris said as Jessie and Cassidy turned around to see a pissed off but smirking Christiyana.  
  
She walked up to Jessie and looked dead into her eyes.  
  
"The thing is Jessie. You can't handle the truth. And what I'm about to tell you might hurt your feelings but I really don't give a damn if it does: I'm better than you, I'm stronger than you and always will be. And most of all I'm prettier than you. And if you want to play the I a bitch, your a bitch game then I'll just make sure you don't ever set foot in this building, ever again." she said coldly pushing Jessie, "So what'll it be. The bitch game or will you just suck up to me like everyone else does? And judging from your economic state, you won't be able to afford to be laid off, so I guess it all up to you just sucking up to me and not saying a damn thing to anybody." Chris said as Jessie blinked a couple of times in disbelief.  
  
Did this bitch just push me and I didn't even do anything back???  
  
Jessie and Cassidy then stepped out of Christiyana's way and allowed her to walk on, but right before passing Jessie she whispered, "I thought so."  
  
***  
  
The two apprentices got into the shiny Audi while the trio moved out of the way. The car drove into the direction of the next town while Jessie went onto the verge of tears..not even she was that heartless.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ash laid awake and stared up at the roof of the tent. His mind was filled with thoughts of Misty and swarmed with today's mysterious events. If everything Lj said was true, they would stike again sooner or later. And he would just have to protect Misty from being captured with his life. But another part of him seemed worried about the missing trainers...did their parents even know they were missing? And what about Proffesor Oak and all the other people who cared for their family going off on journey's of their own...why did life have to be so complex. It was like a bad dream and all he wanted to do was wake up. And if Lj is right about the list...they'll know we aren't in the group they kidnapped earlier today. They'll know Lj had something to do with this and they'll find us and torture us by forcing us to become one of them. He shuddered at the thought of being a part of a ground that abused Pokemon.   
  
"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked sitting up from her sleeping bag and looking at him.  
  
It was then he realized how much she changed over the years.  
  
She was beautiful to him when he first met her, but she had transformed into an even more prettier state of apperance. Her short and choppy orange hair had grown into long and wavy golden orange locks, her body more like her sisters'. And if not for the color of her hair, she would be easily mistaken for Daisy.   
  
But the thing Ash loved most about her was that she never changed as a person when she somehow evolved into a supermodel like girl.  
  
He smiled while she rubbed her eyes. She's always so caring, and such a nice person. But for her to be in love with a mean person like me would be impossible.  
  
Misty still wore her water Pokemon print pajamas while Ash stuck to his Poke'ball printed ones.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just having trouble sleeping." he said as Misty cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
She had always loved Ash's childish ways but he had changed before her eyes. It's like one morning I woke up and he was taller than me and lost his scratchy voice to a deep masculine voice.   
  
"Oh." she said nodding her head and getting ready to go back to sleep. She wasn't very good in the sleep department.  
  
"Wait, I wanted to tell you something." he said as she sat back up and crossed her legs indian style and moved her long hair back over her shoulders and behind her back.  
  
"I didn't mean to say you didn't have a heart Myst. It was just one of those stupid things that went flying out of my mouth." he said as she smiled.  
  
"It's okay, I'm kinda use to it now." she said picking up her sleeping Togepi and stroking it's scalp softly.  
  
"I just wanna say I'm sorry." Ash said sadly.  
  
"Apology accepted. I guess I'm kinda sorry too, for not telling you the truth." Misty said as Ash quirked a brow and sat up.  
  
"What are you talking about Myst?"   
  
"I'm talking about the bike thing. I didn't follow you because of my bike. It was because I...I love you. Well back then it was just a crush but it developed into love over the years." Misty said as Ash looked dreamily at her.  
  
"Wow that's cool Myst cuz' I...I.." Ash began as he felt himself falling asleep. The top of Ash's body fell parallel to his legs and the ground and went fast asleep.  
  
Misty looked at him with a smile and laid back down, "Ash your such a child." she mumbled falling into a deep sleep, "You might not even remember what happened tomorrow."   
  
__________________________  
  
The little campsite was left untouched and it was now morning. No one was there and the fire looked as if it had been put out hours ago.  
  
"Why did we have to wake up so early anyway?" Ash asked as he Misty and LJ walked through the trees.  
  
"Ash be quiet. Have you forgotten about the sps'?" Lj hissed as Misty held back a laugh.  
  
"Sor-ee..." Ash mumbled sarcastically.  
  
They had been walking since eight in the morning and it was now almost noon. They were going to Blackthorn City and try to get some help...anybody's help.  
  
But little did they know what lied ahead of them.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Are you sure they'll be coming here?" Satoshi asked as Christiyana emerged from the car in her Rocket uniform.  
  
"Knowing Lj, he'll come here like a rabbit wanting to steal a carrot." Chris said shutting the car door and standing next to Satoshi.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"That he'll be expecting help when he's really going to expect hell." Chris said smirking.  
  
The city was deserted, not a single person was in sight, nor in any of the buildings. Even the gym leader, Claire was gone.  
  
"It was a good thing we told those idiotic people a storm was coming, otherwise we'd of had too many witnesses." Satoshi said as a rustling sound came from the woods.  
  
"Ssh...that's them." Chris hissed while the two hid behind the black Audi as Lj, Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Pichu and Togepi emerged from the woods.  
  
"Woah...this place isn't like it used to be." Ash said as the three trainers and their pokemon noticed the once metropololis city had turned into an evacuation site.  
  
They hadn't even noticed the black audi parked at the front gate of the town.  
  
"This isn't suppose to be like this...you don't think that..." Misty started, it was then Pichu began to behave strangely.   
  
He began sniffing at the ground, Pikachu followed suit while Togepi began to cry.  
  
"What the hell..." Misty muttered under her breath.  
  
"Team Rocket!" LJ hissed as they finally noticed the black Audi.  
  
"Now!" Christiyana yelled from behind the car.  
  
Satoshi ran up to the three shocked teens and grabbed Misty, causing her to drop the still crying Togepi. Pikachu and Pichu made the attempt to catch the wailing Pokemon, but Ash managed to catch it.  
  
"Put Misty down! She has nothing to do with this!" Lj yelled as the two rat pokemon hissed in rage.  
  
"Oh beleive me Lj...all of you have something to do with all of this." Christiyana said walking from behind the car with a black pistol.  
  
Satoshi held Misty close to him with one arm wrapped around her mouth with the other holding a gun to her head.  
  
Ash and Lj both stood in fear of doing the wrong thing.  
  
"Trust me...one step towards either of us and your horrible fate will be confirmed with a bullet." Satoshi said through clenched teeth.  
  
Christiyana walked closer to the boys with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Ya know...your even cuter that your father." she commented rubbing her free hand's thumb on Ash's cheek.  
  
Ash moved his face away forcfully and looked dead into her brown eyes.  
  
"Chris will you please stop this. We can save you from this if you just give us a chance." Lj explained as Christiyana turned her attention to Lj.  
  
My father...how does she know my father. Hell, I don't even know my father...not that I'd want to anyway. He thought watching Christiyana's reign of terror begin on her brother.  
  
"Save me...save me from what? You annoying and pitiful attempts to save me from something that isn't even real?" Christiyana asked pointing her gun at her own brother's head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's real...you saw the pain on my face when you turned me in to Giovanni! Why won't you believe me Chris?! It's a freaking trick. He's only using you to put forth his sick Master Plan!" Lj yelled as she dug the front of the gun closer to his head, making an impression in his skin.  
  
"So what if he's using me? It's my life, not yours. So stay the hell out of it." Christiyana whispered with a sick smirk on her face, "And personally...I don't care for you...or anyone else on this damn planet." she cursed as Lj became shocked in fear.  
  
They have her brain washed, rinsed, dryed and hung up for straightning. I can't let her words affect my brotherly feeling for her. I have to save her from this nightmare. Lj thought as Satoshi pushed the struggling Misty forward with his arm still wrapped around her mouth.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked gruffly as Ash licked his lips in fury while Misty's eyes glanced over at him ocaasionally.  
  
They were full of hurt and terror. The fear of death ran across her face like the light of day. She was terrified.  
  
"No body messes with my girl." Ash muttered kicking Satoshi's leg.  
  
"You little punk!" he yelled releasing the grip on Misty.  
  
The frieghtend redhead took this as and advantage and ran past them all, only to be stopped by Cassidy and Butch.  
  
"Where do you think your going, babe?" Butch asked horsely slapping Misty down on the ground.  
  
Ahs made a run towards Butch but felt a sharp pain flash through his back and out of his stomach. He stopped in his tracks and looked down to see his shirt bleeding rapidly and fainted down on the ground.  
  
"Ash!!" Misty yelled as Butch kicked her in her chest.  
  
"Christiyana stop this bull shit! We're trying to help you!" Lj yelled as he was punched down on the ground by a pissed off Satoshi.  
  
"Shut the hell up weakling." he mumbled.  
  
"Talk about bull shit..." Christiyana said rolling her eyes while Satoshi lifted up Lj on his shoulder.  
  
Butch walked over to Ash and did the same while Cassidy ushered Misty into the Audi.  
  
"We'll take the girl to HQ and you two can follow in the van." Chris said as the black Team Rocket Van came into her view.  
  
"Right." Cassidy said running to the van with Butch and Satoshi following behind her.  
  
Christiyana go on the driver's side of the car while Misty stuggled to get out of the car.  
  
"It's useless kid. The car's got safety locks on them for little children like you." she whispered hatefully.  
  
"I'm not a child!" Misty screamed back as Christiyana looked back at her.  
  
"Well then explain why you haven't told him your feelings yet...not that it would matter now that-"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Misty snapped.  
  
"I'm telking about the heir to Team Rocket's leadership...the one you've had a childhood crush on since you were eleven. The one who gave you that necklace." Christiyana said smartly as Misty blushed but felt a strange feeling of hurt come across her.  
  
"What do you mean heir to Team Rocket's leadership?" she asked as her fingers felt on a charm necklace with a blue bycicle charm on it, hanging off a thin silver chain necklace.  
  
"You children really are as dense as you look...or maybe he didn't know himself." Christiyana said turning back around and looking at Misty through the drivers mirror, "But I guess you should know while your still conscious. Ash is Giovanni, my boss', son." Chris said as Misty's eyes widened in shock.  
  
How can something so unreal be so true at the same time? Giovanni and Ash are different. Ash is kind-hearted, considerate of others and the love of my life. Giovanni is the exact opposite of that. She's bluffing...yeah that's right.   
  
"Your lying..." Misty said as her door opened as Satoshi stood their with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Go ahead Satoshi...she knows too much now anyway." Christiyana said as Satoshi punched Misty in her face so hard she was knocked out of consciousness.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Hey Misty! I got something for you!" Ash yelled as Misty turned around and smiled.  
  
The scene was recognized as the exact place where the downhill Pokemon race was held at somewhere in Johto Region. They both looked and were dressed like they did when they were almost thirteen.  
  
Ash pulled out a silver chain with a bycicle charm on it.  
  
"Ash it's beautiful...but why?" she asked as he put it around her neck.  
  
"Well, I figured that since I can't afford to get you your bike now...and possibly never will...I'd give you this so that you'll remember when we first met." Ash said as a blush came across her face.  
  
"Ash, I'll never forget that day or this day for as long as I live!" she said cheerfully turning around and hugging him.  
  
Flashes of Misty zoomed past Ash's personified self in the clouds. He remember slightly being shot by someone...had he died and gone to heaven? He floated around in the sky for awhile trying to remember exactly what happened when he saw the most beautiful creature he'd even seen.  
  
It sat on a nearby cloud watching him axiously. It's body was shapped like a tan-skinned female's and covered with something that looked somewhat like a blue and green skirted bikini with silver rhinestones hanging off the hem of the skirt.. It's long bright green and blue hair flowed gently in the wind while it held something up as if it were summoning it to come towards it.  
  
Ash floated closer to it and saw the same necklace he had given Misty a while back.  
  
"Why do you have that? Why isn't Misty wearing it?" he asked sitting down next to the creature.  
  
It tapped his nose playfully touched his forehead seriously. It's green and blue eyes glowed as it's voice rang inside Ash's head.  
  
"My job is to take all of your memories away from you. But your heart refuses me to do so. I took the necklace from the one you love most and feel the firendship, love and adventurous memories flow with in it." it spoke tellapathically, "Thus I want you to keep this particular memory. This is the one your heart holds onto so dearly." she continued as she put the necklace on around his neck and clasped it together.  
  
"But why, why am I here? And who are you?" he asked as she smiled cutely and stood up.  
  
She then bent over and kissed his lips softly.  
  
Ash felt all his worries and fears leave his body...he could only remember somethings such as, a false memory of wanting to follow in his father's footsteps and be a sucessful Rocket like him. But the one that stuck to him the most was the day he met a beautiful redheaded girl while she was fishing for Pokemon.  
  
"No...please don't break away, I want to know more. Who am I? Where do I come from?" he asked as the creature put it's hand on his forehead.  
  
"You will find out when you wake up." it said.  
  
"Wake up? What are you talking about?"  
  
"This is just a dream within a dream..."it said as Ash looked up at it.  
  
"A dream? But this can't be a dream...I can feel you touching me and-" he said as he was cut off by a piercing scream from the creature.  
  
The loud scream paralyzed him and crashed through his head like a mallet.  
  
It was then, he woke up.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Cassidy gently pulled out the Illuzyon's strands of hair out of Ash's ears.  
  
"Hey Butch, why aren't Christiyana and Satoshi doing this? Normally we tell them what do do and they do this easy stuff." Cassidy asked as Ash sat up, "Go to your father's room." she said slipping a black card in his hand labled "All Access."  
  
Ash got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Their taking a break, an illegal break. If we get caught doing their job while their on leisure time were toast." Butch muttered as he stroked Misty's unwoken face.  
  
"How did the surgery go? With the don's son and his girl's bruises?" Cassidy asked as Butch looked up at her.  
  
"It went successful, the med ward had a problem with Lj so they threw him in the slammer." Butch said as Cassidy laughed obnoxiously.  
  
"What a fool..."  
  
Butch then did the same as Cassidy by pulling out the hairs and touching Misty's face one last time. It was then Misty sat up like a robot and stared blankly at the door.  
  
Her bruises were magically gone.  
  
"Go to sector L-3300." Butch said as Misty got up and walked out of the door.  
  
"Ya know...that Ash boy is pretty cute. He'll make a terrific leader of Team Rocket." Cassidy added.  
  
"Whatever, looks aren't everything Cass." Butch said as Cassidy looked at him shockingly.  
  
"Then tell me exactly why you keep flirting with his chick?" Cassidy asked refering to Misty.  
  
"I was just...er, I got stuck in the moment!" Butch lied as Cassidy stepped in between the opened lab door.  
  
"Please Butch....this isn't a U2 video okay?" she said quirking an eyebrow and walking out, leaving Butch speechless.  
  
___________________________  
  
Christiyana's body laid in an emaculant tub with bubble floating over her naked body. She had her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. Her eyes were closed, while thoughts swarmed through her mind.  
  
Why am I so heartless...he was my brother. I could have easily told them not to put him in the cell. He was just trying to help me, but from what? And why?  
  
"Hey Chris, do you want me to cut the lights out?" Satoshi asked with his hand over his eyes, he wore a mischevious blush across his face.  
  
"How'd you get in here? Your suppose to knock, remember? It's called proper mannerisms." Chris snapped turning her head to him, "Just leave them on...I've got bubbles on me anyway...ya sick pervert." she said as Satoshi sat door on the closet toilet stool.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." he said.  
  
"About what?" she asked curiously as he looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"About Lj...about the truth." he said as she watched an event happen within his eyes.  
  
His cold black eyes changed into a beautiful ocean blue color.  
  
"Satoshi...your eyes." she whispered as he motioned for her not to worry.  
  
"Look...I've been thinking."  
  
"That's a first...but anyway go ahead." she snapped calmly.  
  
"Maybe Lj is right...what if this is just a dream. A sick and twisted dream."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"About Giovanni's master plan. You and I both know that kidnapping these trainers and brainwashing them to become Rockets is illegal. And soon the publics gonna realize that their missing." Satoshi said as Chris nodded slowly.  
  
"But it's a good cause right? Or is it..." she said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"Of course it's a good cause. Giovanni knows what right. What am I thinking-" he said laughing his opinion off, "beleiving your kid brother's lies. He's just jealous and wants to be apart of Team Rocket again." Satoshi said getting up and preparing to leave.  
  
"No Satoshi wait. What if he's right? What if this is a dream?" she asked as Satoshi looked back.  
  
"Rule number 367, Never believe outsiders. Their not reliable." he said opening the sliding door.  
  
"So you did read the guidebook." she edge as he turned around and smirked.  
  
"Doesn't every good Rocket?" he asked as his blue eyes changed to the cold black ones.  
  
And with that he left Christiyana in the tub, her mind still swarming with 'What ifs'.  
  
"What if..." she trailed on turning her head around and closing her eyes gently.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Misty sat in a metal folding chair in her new level on Rocket Uniform. It looked just like Jessie's. But while in the chair she felt like she was missing something, something dear to her. She felt around her neck to feel nothing.  
  
Come on Myst, your a Rocket now and that's been your biggest goal since you were a child. Myst...didn't someone use to call me that? Probably no one...I've been alone all my life and I have to remember that forever.  
  
She thought as an Asian girl with long silky black hair and blue eyes looked at her strangely. She too was wearing the same uniform as Misty.  
  
Great...now some Asian girl is looking at me like I'm a lesbian.  
  
But the strange thing about this girl was a blue and green twisted strand of hair on the right side of her head.  
  
Why does that strand of hair look so familiar....  
  
***  
  
"Could you give this to him? I want him to always remember, just so he'll remember who he was before this." Misty said as a blurred blue, green and tan figure took a bycicle charmed necklace away from Misty's palm.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" she asked, but then everything blurred.  
  
***  
  
"So you figured out who I am?" the Asian girls voice asked ringing through Misty's head.   
  
Her mouth wasn't moving but she was still talking.  
  
"Your the person....the person who was suppose to give someone my necklace!" Misty exclaimed as people began to stare.  
  
"Misty and MeiLing sit down at once!" snapped an angry Jessie from behind a curtain.  
  
"God dammed level ones. The Boss act's like they can't dress themselves." James muttered as MeiLing motioned her to follow her.  
  
The two girls walked out of the sector unnoticed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Misty asked as MeiLing turned around.  
  
"We're going to save Lj." She said as Misty looked confused.  
  
"Who's Lj, your boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of." she said as they crept down the more darker halls of the building.  
  
In a cell, Lj leaned up against a cold and wet brick wall. His fist pounded on the cememnted ground in a rhythmithic beat of "Shut Up" by Kelley Osbourne.  
  
"Lj are you alright?" A voice of a girl asked through his head as two girls walked up to the door of his cell.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked standing up and noticing Misty and the asian girl, "I know Misty but who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am MeiLing. But that's not important right now, I have to get-" she started,  
  
"What do you mean it's not important!? I don't even know you?!" Lj hissed as Misty looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I don't know you either. MeiLing what's going on?" Misty asked as the Asian put her right hand over the locks of Lj's cell door.  
  
"IF YOU TWO WOULD SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS THEN I'LL TELL YOU!" Meiling's angry voice raged through Misty and Lj's head at once.  
  
A green and blue light emitted from her hands and she moved it up and down along the locks. One by one they either broke open or fell on the ground. When they all fell off Lj's cell door swung open.  
  
"No listen carefully because I'm only gonna say this once. I am Illuzyon, the incaptive Pokemon who caused all of this. Five years ago on this same day I was kidnapped from my home in the forest by Team Rocket. Over those years I was forced to brainwash trainers into believing that they were members of Team Rocket. But what the foolish Giovanni didn't know was that their was a prophecy behind my capturing.   
  
Five years from your capturing, you will have brainwashed thousands of innocent Pokemon Trainers into believing something they are not. But on the fifth year anniversary of your imprisonment you will encounter a love like no other. A love between two teenagers. One of leadership blood, the other a water Pokemon Trainer. It is then the innocent trainers shall turn to their love for rescuing and only then will peace be restored." MeiLing stated as Misty and Lj stood in shock.  
  
"Ash and Misty's love for each other is gonna save all the trainers? But how?" Lj asked as Misty still stood in shock.  
  
"The events are happening today." MeiLing whispered tapping Lj's forehead and changing his apperance.  
  
Lj had been changed into a Level 2 Rocket uniform and his hair was cleanly shaved.  
  
"What now?" Lj asked.  
  
"An assembly is about to begin in fifteen minutes. We head their and get Ash to talk to Misty somehow." MeiLing said as the three teens walked hastily out of the dark halls and into the more well lighted halls.  
  
"Wait what about-" Lj started.  
  
"I've got everything under control. Their just fine." MeiLing interrupted as they entered as grand dining room filled with tables made of black marble and rimmed in gold.  
  
They were cleared and decorated with Team Rocket emblems carved into the table.  
  
"It shall begin..."  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Pikachu!! (Let's go!!)" Pikachu yelled as Togepi waved it's fingers in the air.  
  
Assorted Pokemon were captured in glass containers or tanks filled with water.  
  
Togepi used it's ability disable and watched all the glass and tanks break open with Pokemon overflowing with rage.  
  
"Pichu! Pi chu chu pi! (They'll think twice before caging us up again!" Pichu yelled as him and Pikachu jumped out of their cages and helped Togepi out of his.  
  
The Pokemon marched out of the lab and into the hallways, all hell was soon to unfold.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Yes father?" Ash asked as he walked into his Father's private quarters.  
  
The room was dark with one light on in the center of the room.  
  
"Come here my son." he said as Ash felt a migraine coming on.  
  
Ash walked to the light feeling something hit on his chest. He then stopped in his tracks to see what it was. He put his fingers on a charms that felt like a little bycicle. His memories began to flod through his mind rapidly.  
  
"Who is she?!" he yelled falling to his knees, trembling with confusion.  
  
Vision's of Misty filled his mind, events of catching Pokemon with her by his side with Brock. A Pikachu always on his shoulder, there by him through thick and thin. "Why are they here?!" he screamed as Giovanni jumped out of his armchair to Ash.  
  
"Son are you ok?" he asked as Ash covered his own head tightly.  
  
He instantly let go of the charm and look up at his father who hadn't even bothered to squat down and comfurt him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as Ash nodded and stood up.  
  
"Well then let us depart this dark room." he said as Ash looked at him confused.  
  
"Where are we going Father?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
"We're going to introduce you to the whole gang. They need to meet royalty face to face for once." he said as they both walked out of the room single file instead of side by side.  
  
Who were those people? he thought looking down at the necklace and feeling another migraine come into his brain.  
  
________________________  
  
Inside the dining room thousands to ten thousands of Team Rocket members filled the room up, their main discussion: why the hell were they in the dining room for an assembly?  
  
"Are you sure this will work? What if something bad happens?" Misty asked as she Lj and MeiLing walked up the stairs to the stage carefully, trying not to be noticed.  
  
"Positive. We have to stay away from the main floor as much as possible until the final event." MeiLing said as Lj looked back to see his sister down at the bottem of the stairs.  
  
"Where do you three think your going?" she asked as the three teens looked back to see her.  
  
"I'm taking these two to Giovanni, for er...entertainment." Lj lied as Christiyana nodded.  
  
"Well make sure they aren't pestering the Don's son. He might get ill from what I've heard." she said walking away.  
  
"Phew..." Lj whispered.  
  
"What kind of entertainment were you talking about?" MeiLing asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Lj said as Misty shook her head with a smile on her face.  
  
They continued walking and walked behind a black velvet curtain with the Rocket emblem in the center of it.  
  
It was then Giovanni walked through the center of the curtain and began talking to the anxious rockets.  
  
"It's Ash." Lj said as they saw Ash sitting in a chair with a glass of water in his hand.  
  
"You are on your own now."MeiLing said dissappering.  
  
Misty slowly walked to him, afraid her would do something outrageous.  
  
It's the girl from my memories. She looks so much prettier in real life. He thought setting his glass on the floor, standing up and walking to her.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes, it seemed so right, but why didn't she remember him?  
  
They met face to face. Ash wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Misty still cried and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you? I don't remember you." Misty sobbed as Lj looked away sadly and saw Satoshi getting ready to pulled the curtains open.  
  
"I would like for you all to meet my son, the heir to Team Rocket. Ashton Rocket!" he yelled as the curtains began to open.  
  
Misty lifted her head up and looked into Ash's eyes and closed her eyes willingly.  
  
Ash brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
All of their memories together replaced the memories of being members of Team Rocket.  
  
A hush came across everyone in the audience. Giovanni turned around to see his son kissing a level one Rocket girl.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Giovanni yelled stomping towards Ash and Misty.  
  
Ash opened his eye to see a strange man yelling at him, he released his embrace from Misty and broke their kiss.  
  
"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled as the doors burst open from the left, right and back.  
  
Ash's Pikachu, Lj's Pichu and Misty's Togepi ran up onto the stage.  
  
Pikachu jumped on Giovanni's face and bit his face hard.  
  
"Pi pichu! (Let's get out of here!)" Pichu yelled as Togepi waddled over into Misty's arms while Pichu jumped into Lj's.  
  
"I can't leave Pikachu!" Ash yelled kicking Giovanni in the shin.  
  
"You motherfu-" Giovanni screamed as a green and blue light emitted from the center of the room.  
  
Giovanni snatched the Pikachu from his face and tossed him into Ash's arms.  
  
"You! You fucking bitch! You did this didn't you!" he yelled as Illuzyon floated in the air with a cold expression on her face.  
  
"You did it to yourself Giovanni...no one forced you to steal Pokemon...no one forced you to kidnap these trainers from their journeys! You did this because your afraid of not having the title of Greatest Pokemon Master of All Time one day! But you need to realize that you are not God. And that you have no right to govern these trainer's and their Pokemon's lives. Your a greedy bastard and if you think I will stand by and watch you do this for any longer, your wrong. You may have tricked me into becoming your Pokemon ,with your sleazy ways, back then, but the prophecy you didn't read after capturing me will be your downfall." Illuzyon yelled floating closer to Giovanni.  
  
"Uh...Agent Satoshi...Christiyana! Help..." he mumbled as Christiyana and Satoshi watched helplessly.  
  
"A dream is something positive. I didn't understand that until now. But your Master Plan was nothing but a nightmare! You turned me against my own brother! The only family I have left!" Christiyana screamed trying to lunge toward Giovanni, only to be held back by Satoshi.  
  
"Your a dirty trickster Giovanni. It's time for you to leave your post and set us trainers free!" Jessie yelled walking up to the front of the dining room draggig James behind her.  
  
"Yeah...what she said." James mumbled cowardly.  
  
Giovanni looked around for help and then to Ash.  
  
"Son...you have to help me out. Come on, I'm your father. You can't let them do this to me. We're family." Giovanni pleaded as everyone looked at Ash.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned...we aren't even close to being family." Ash said as Pikachu sighed with relief.  
  
"So you choose that wench over me huh? The one who gave you and your damn mother everything you ever needed. The one who was willing to give you everything within my power!" Giovanni snapped as Ash looked his father dead in the eyes.  
  
"She's not a wench...she's my girlfriend." Ash said slowly as Lj stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
"This is all your fault! I should have killed you when I had the power to!" Giovanni yelled pointing at Lj.  
  
"Life doesn't revolve around power." Lj whispered as Illuzyon put it's hands together and aimed for Giovanni.  
  
Ash and Misty stepped to the side as watched as Giovanni was destroyed.  
  
His body fell to the floor with a sickening thud and looked over at Ash with a smile on his face and said, "My son..."  
  
Illuzyon floated down to the ground next to Jessie and James.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm suppose to be on my journey."  
  
"I need to get home and find out what's going on."  
  
Were some of the comments from the trainers.   
  
Ash smiled to himself to see their memories being restored.  
  
"Finally...everything's back to normal." Satoshi whispered as Christiyana ran over to her brother and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you Lj...I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. Your the best brother a sister could ever have." she said and Lj hugged his sister back.  
  
"I'm glad were brother and sister again." he whispered looking over at Illuzyon.  
  
It smiled and winked at Lj.  
  
"Uh hi my name is Brock, can I have your phone number?" Brock's familiar voice called out asking the two brunnettes from before.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Like why not?" they said as the three of them walked out of the building arm in arm.  
  
"Brock..." Ash and Misty mumbled in unison with sweatdrops on their faces.  
  
(Five years later... Satoshi and Christiyana are 21, Ash, Misty and Lj are 20; Brock is 22 and Jessie and James are 23 and 24)  
  
A beautiful red haired girl walked down the white church aisle dressed in a gorgeous white gown and veil.She was being escorted by a serious looking Brock in a black suit and white rose on his collar. In her hands, she carried a boquet of real white roses. Her long red hair was tied up in a bun with two strands hanging down from the side of her face.  
  
She looked up from the flowers to see her friends and family sitting in the pews smiling and taking picutres. She smiled at them and then saw him...the love of her life.  
  
He wore a black suit with a black bow tie and a white rose pintucked on his coat collar. His hair in a spikey mess. She giggled as she walked up to him.  
  
"Who gives this bride away to this here groom?" a man dressed in white and gold embroidered robes.  
  
"The Waterflower sisters and I, Brock Stone of Pewter City." Brock said letting go of the girl's locked arm and hugging her gently and stepping to the side.  
  
The preacher did the regular wedding vows but he was completly ignored by the bride and groom.  
  
"Misty Kasumi Waterflower...do you take this groom to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or for poor, for better or for worse and in sickness and in health?" he asked as the girl looked at the groom and smiled.  
  
"I do." she whispered, she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"And do you, Ashton Ronnie Ketchum Jr take this bride to be your lawfully wedded wife. For rich or for poor, for better or for worse and in sickness and in health?" he asked as Ash smirked.  
  
"I do." he said as the preacher closed his book and cleaned his glasses.  
  
While the preacher was looking, Ash stuck out his tongue causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Ahem." the Preacher said clearing his throat, "Please remove the veil to see the bride you are being married to." he said as Ash lifted the viel from over Misty's face and over her head.  
  
"The rings please." he said as a little light-skinned boy ran over to the preacher's side with a smile on his face.  
  
He carried a white pillow with two silver band rings. He had beautiful blue eyes and sparkling white teeth.  
  
"Hewe you go Mistwer Pweacher man." he said innocently and the preacher and everyone laughed.  
  
Ash and Misty took the rings off the pillow and held them gently.  
  
As if on cue they both said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Everyone laughed again as they put the rings on each other's hands.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone's laughter means no one objects to this wedding huh?" the Preacher asked as a brief silence was heard from the people.  
  
"Well then in that case...Ash you may finally kiss Misty." the preacher said as Ash grabbed Misty by her arms and french kissed her.  
  
Everyone laughed as Misty's eyes widened in shock but soon followed suit.  
  
And then surprisingly, Ash lifted Misty up and then walked out of the church.  
  
"Hey! Ash you can't take our sister away from us like that. We haven't even said goodbye!" the Waterflower sister named Daisy yelled as the happy couple left the church.  
  
"Oh just great, my masscara's like running down my face isn't it?" Violet asked as Lily nodded and smiled in Ash and Misty's direction.  
  
"Hey look. It's the boquet!" an older but not that old Christiyana yelled as every female lunged for the bouquet, even Ms. Ketchum.  
  
"I got it!" an asian girl said from the back of the wrestling females.  
  
"I know that voice..." Lj trailed as he turned around to see MeiLing standing in the church with the bouquet.  
  
A smile cam across his face as he ran to hug her tightly.  
  
"Daddy...why is everyone hugging, kissing and fighting?" the little boy asked thrusting the pillow into the preacher's hands.  
  
"Well Micheal, it's something called love and insanity. But you'll learn a little bit more about that when you grow up." Satoshi said picking up his son.  
  
"So how'd you do it?"Lj asked as he and MeiLing sat on the brick steps outside of the reception building.  
  
MeiLing wore a pretty blue and white flowered dress and white sandals. Her hair blew gently in the wind.  
  
"Do what?" she asked carefreely looking at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Become a full human, everyone can hear you now with out you using telepathy." Lj explained as MeiLing laughed.  
  
"Who said I was a full human? I was already a human like Pokemon before, I'm just an evolutionary stage in which I am a human. Like I said before...this is nothing but a dream within a dream." MeiLing said as Lj looked at her curiously and then smirked.  
  
"Your lying..." he said as she smiled.  
  
"Well, if I told you you wouldn't believe me." she said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I believed you at the HQ's base." he said as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah but this is more like...I don't know, you wouldn't understand." she said as he stood up and looked at all the cars in the parking lot.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. You dreamed about me so much that I became a wanted figure and came back in the form you dreamed me to be." MeiLing said as Lj nodded.  
  
"So it is like you said, huh?" he asked helping her up to her feet.  
  
"Yep." she said as he hugged her again.  
  
"Your just a dream come true then." he said kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her silky black hair, "A dream within a dream..."  
  
"Well then prepare for a nightmare." a rough voice whispered from behind a couple of bushes, "A real one."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
That was pretty long...I'll have to re-read it myself one day and change it around a little bit after I get your opinions on this. I know that Christiyana, Satoshi, Lj and MeiLing weren't really described all that well in the story and their descriptions will the main thing added into this story. Please Review or just E-mail me if you see any flaws in this story. Thanks for reading! ^-^ Yisha. 


End file.
